And again
by WoofQuack'ed MeowRoar
Summary: Because even when Rin tried to save Len, time still brought them to the fate of the cursed twins. /Servant of Evil universe/


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Kagamine twins, nor do I own Owari no sekai kara!

* * *

**And again. **

_"Here, I'll lend you my clothes."_

The world was as it was, as she stared down at it all from the frosted glass of her window. With a hand placed upon it, her blank eyes stared at everything, but that was it – the world was reflected in her eyes, but her mind was not.

And soon, the world would have her erased.

Clad in her grandiose dress as always, hair perfectly combed, it almost seemed like any other day. With her corset cutting into her, binding her small physique into something shapely, she knew she could have taken it off if she wanted to. No one would have noticed, or rather, no one would have cared.

Everyone would have been too joyous gloating off her death.

But no, she was brought up harshly as a royalty. Pride was held high, dignity was prized. Even if the whole world turned against you, like how it happened in every generation, you kept everything up. The pretense as you looked down at everyone, from your perfectly fitted red heels, stayed. The strained superiority exuded must be a solid front, cold and fearless, even as the guillotine plunges.

That was the truth of the royals, hidden under the luxurious beds, under beautifully painted portraits.

And now it was her turn. With her death, she brought along two things. Her tailored ultramarine blue dress, the colour she had so loved, but deeply detested on her by the land of its origin. And complementing it was glossy blonde hair, curled just atop her petite shoulders, which so many had openly complimented, but stabbed at from the shadows.

The silky yellow tresses she adorned were accused by many of being the sign of unfaithfulness on the King's part. Which was true, of course. From her birth, she had been taken away, illegitimately. It was a truth hidden from the country's men, but it surfaced anyway.

Deceit doings were not easily kept a secret.

The hour hand of town's centre clock ticked, a bell tolled. The tension and air immediately changed; even she could tell from the blurred view of her window. Men and women exchanged looks and smiles.

The time has come.

Declaration of war from the country of Blue and Green was nothing of a surprise. Everyone knew it would soon come, when she had ordered the murder of the princess of Green, rendering her teal twin tails bloodied.

It was no help that the public agreed to her death sentence – they all deemed her as the damned princess, the one who brought misfortune and evil. Even the dukes who swore loyalty to her cause all turned their backs, tailcoats hanging in their trail.

Her death was imminent.

She was ready to face death, only to find a worn out, stained robe swiftly placed onto her shoulders, shrouding her noble blue, ankle length dress. She turned to see a perfect copy of her face staring back at her, a smile dawning the features she had come to know so well.

_"Wear them and immediately start escaping."_

She knew what Len intended to do. No… no! She won't allow –

Her thoughts were stopped, halted by a gentle hug from her lost brother, now servant – the one she put through so much pain. And yet… and yet.

_"It's fine. We're twins after all.  
Nobody will be able to tell the difference."_

But there was an infinite amount of difference! She wanted to claim it, tell him. He was so nice, so kind, so _warm. _And she; unfeeling, cold, selfish, _loathed. _He cannot take her place.

But there was no persuasion, no _time _for it. Len was adamant. The change of clothes was fast – five minutes was all it needed. The tight corset was left forgotten on the ground; time disregarded petty details.

She was dazed; he was already moving away, slipping from her grasp. Tugging the thin band that usually held his shoulder-length hair in place, the silky blonde hair that fell to his shoulders was ruffled and messy. But no one would have been able to tell the difference as the young boy walked to his death in a darkened blue dress.

_Will I ever be able to smile again in this world?_

She could not run away without seeing it. In a servant's lowly clothes, she had run to massive guillotine placed in the town centre. Pushing her way through to the front, her eyes met with the same sky blue ones she had.

He smiled.

She smiled back.

And in an instant, all was gone, sliced away by a piece of sharpened blade.

The tears fell uncontrollably.

If only she could change everything. If only.

…_so I'll use my power and travel through time to the past.__  
There I'll meet you again_

A bell tolled, a baby's cry could be heard, high and shrill, in the air.

She, still in servant's clothing, disguised as a boy, turned and saw through an open window downy blonde hair, atop a head and eyes of the bluest skies.

The baby's reddened face and plump body was placed on a soft bed, naked, with no one around. It almost seemed like the mother had abandoned him there at birth.

But this fact was changed, as a woman ran into the room, flustered. She hazardously picked up the baby, and was in the rush to escape. But it was too late. A small army of soldiers, branding the kingdom's crest which she had known so well before, barged into the room.

The lady, with the same beautiful blonde hair she owned, screamed, clutching onto the baby boy. But a woman cannot win trained men. Even a desperate mother had no such power. The baby was whisked away, and the mother left there to wallow in her misery.

All this was too familiar. Too uncomfortably familiar.

Twins separated at birth by Fate, with the girl brought to the kingdom as the new heir.

But there was something wrong. There were no twins. Only a baby boy. Only Len, and only Len now had to suffer her fate.

Where was she?

_You were trying to bring the two of us back together._

She, still in her servant's clothing after all these years, had begun working for the Kagamine kingdom. And she had worked hard, trained herself and discarded the high pride of the royal her, to serve her brother.

Who, in this reality and time… Never knew of her existence.

"Today's snack would be brioche."

Snacks, tea, an innocent, happy smile.

She had done exactly the same things Len had used to do for her. They grew close from her serving him, like how it used to be. But there were differences – he does not know of her gender and of her blood relation to him.

And he had grown to be like the princess she used to be.

But it was fine, she told herself.

As long as they were together, she would not lose him again.

…_so I shall fulfil your wish.__  
But just why do my tears keep falling?_

She had seen him again as she weaved her way through the bustling market. His blue hair had stood out, the laidback aura he had attracting ladies of all ages. She as well, smitten, felt her eyes unconsciously travelling wherever he went, hoping he would turn to notice her.

She had fallen in love with the prince of Blue again.

But at his side was a girl of green, voice gentle, smile tender. All his attention was on the teal haired girl, and as were the lady's eyes to him.

Unlike before, she held no feelings of hatred or petty jealousy. She knew the heavy consequences of them.

But unbeknownst to her, was Len staring from a frosted window, a seed of animosity blooming into something grotesque.

She had returned to see the prince in a foul mood, food untouched at his side. She had asked what was wrong, and only after prying did he open up. But those words he vehemently spat out… She knew how much it had hurt him now when she had said them.

She tried to persuade him, to tell him it was nothing. With his status, he could easily have her as his bride. But he was insatiable.

That night, clad in her lowly servant's clothing, hair tied in the same fashion as Len did, ultramarine hair was bloodied. A body was left by the well, with tear stains splattered across his body, murder weapon nowhere in sight.

_Very soon this kingdom will end__  
at the hands of the enraged people.__  
If this is what they call "retribution",__  
then let me take upon myself to defy it._

Words spread like wild fire. There was no stopping it, no going against the consequences she knew was going to take place.

The country men had revolted, the land of Blue and Green had declared war, and a death sentence was sent out to the prince of blonde hair.

The gears of time had started moving, no matter how hard she tried to stop it. Time and fate had danced along, hand in hand, as the world around her crumbled yet again.

But this time, she would not allow herself to stand while the rest fall.

_I, in tears, told you the truth.__  
Slowly, I was sucked into the wrecked space-time continuum.__  
When I opened my eyes again, I found myself in a completely grey world._

Clothes were exchanged, and the same stained, worn out robe protected her brother's body as she was yet again clothed in luxurious clothes. But in different circumstances this time.

Giving the former prince a tight hug, she had whispered the truth. But before she allowed herself to acknowledge any reaction from Len, she had stepped forward and away.

_I put down your picture and begin walking forward._

A sword was pointed threateningly at her nose, killing intent obvious from the short haired brunette. All she could do was smile.

The armour clad brunette was taken aback, but nonetheless, she was taken to the guillotine. Her overdue punishment had come.

There were no feelings of scorn or regret.

She spotted his beautiful baby blue eyes in the crowd of cheers, and smiled.

He smiled back.

The smell of blood brought joy to many, but tears to one.

A bell tolled.

_If we could be reborn in our next life,__  
then please play with me again._

* * *

A/N: All the little excerpts were taken from the songs Servant of Evil and Owari no sekai kara, which I recommend you guys go listen to! Just search it on Youtube. :) This story is heavily based on the time travelling concept of Owari no sekai kara, except I kind of changed how it was supposed to ended. Although you wouldn't know that if you hadn't heard the song, would you? ;) *HINTHINT: GO LISTEN TO IT!*

Hope you liked it, reviews are as heavenly as cookies!


End file.
